kapil and sumona ke khate meethi kahane
by anisha.gautam.988
Summary: this is a short story about wht happens when kapil n sumona n their team has no shoot 2 do
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 everyone sitting on the set...all bored because of the shoot cancelled at last movement...sumona and ali siting on the sofa pretti and kapil on the floor n rest of them on staircase all making wierd faces..atlast preeti speaks.."guys humlok kab tak aise bethe rahegi..lets do something i am getting bored." sumona replies"ha yaar preeti ur right..hum ek kam karte hei lets go visit temple..bhagwan kei darshan karne jate hei n then 5* restaurant mei khana khake hei vapas aaenge..wht say?" "chalega" "k then sab ready hon jate hei" "hey sumona tu jaldi aa jana ha..tu tayar hone mei bohot time lagate hei"- kapil "shut up sharmaji agar tumko aisa lagta hei na toh phir shart lagaea jo jaldi aaega vo jeeta k?"-sumona "ha thik hei ja ja" every1 went 2 get ready after some time kapil came "aree sumona ab tak nahi aae hei..chodo kya jitna usse mei chala jata hu..phir vo aaegi tab aaunga" after 2 mins sumona comes "aree kapil ab tak nai aaya chodo kya jitna usse mei chale jate hu..phir vo aaega tab aaunge" then every1 else comes "yeh dono yaha rehe gaye..dono mei sei ab tak koee nai aa ya"-preeti kapil n sumona enters together "dkh pail hum dono jeet gaye..." "ha ha thik hei ab chale kya?" "ha chalo sab log bus bahar khade hei" sab log jate hei. (IN THE BUS)suona n preeti sit together ali n kapil sit together bua n chandan sit together.."hey guys tumlok boho boring ho chalo ek game khelte hei..mei humese ek ladka kei naam kei chit aur ek ladke kei naam kei chit nikalungi vo dono ek sath beithenge...chalega?"-preeti "ha thik hei" 'toh pehela naam hei chandan aur preeti..." "dusra naam hei kapil aur sumona..!" "kya nai preeti i mean mei kaise kapil kei sath beithu"-sumona "ha toh mat beith kisne bola hei ja tu.."-kapil "kapil tum aise kyu at kar rahe ho wht happened.."-sumona "toh aur kaise bat karu..?"-kapil sumona gets angry..preeti 2 kapil "kapil jaa usse mana yaar tu kya idhar beitha hei go." "achha baba thik hei" kapil goes n sits near sumona but dosent speaks a word..he sees her watchin something on her mobile...tries 2 peep in it when he gets a shock...she was watching the episod of cnwk in which she n kapil had done the dance of suraj hua matham..wid a smile n her face...kapil looks at her n says"sumona i am really sry...plzz maf karde...plzz" she looks at him n says"mei kabhi tumse naraj ho sakte hu kya?." kapil smiles at her n says chal ab vo viedo dekhna band kar humee utarna hei.."ha par viedo band karne ka man he nai kar rha.." "chal pagli rulaegi kya ;)" "chal jaldi i am waiting" "chalo". (...continued in the next chapter...) 


	2. Chapter 2

(CONTINUE..)

(Chapter II)

Kapil n all others got down from the bus n getts inside the temple 'wow kya temple hei yaar so of white marble..." sumona said. "sumona vo white marble bilkul tere jaisa he gora gora.. ;)" kapil said smiling at her.."kapil sumona tumlok itne apavitra ho jao uss nadi me jakar pavitra ho jao" preeti said n pushed sumona into the river sumona couldn't swim so she shouted "bachav..." kapil jumped into the river n took sumona in his arms n swam back out carrying her in his arms "kapil sumona ko sas dena padega she is unconcious kuch kar"ali said. kapil leaned down to make her breath suddenly sumona opened her eyes n saw kapil so close to her. she immideatly got up n pushed him backwards"kapil wht r u doing...aur mujye kya hua tha?" "sumona vo sab badme samjhaege abhi filal jaldi bhagwan ke darshan kar hume beach pe bhi jana he...jaldi kar" preeti said "thik he.." sumona replied. she got up n went near god, closed her eyes n said in her mind "bhawan kapil ko humesha khush rakhna i cant see him sad..keep him smiling.." "jaldi chal sumona itna kya mang rahe he bhagwan se?" preeti asked her. she looked at kapil n smiled n said"jo insan se mei khud se jyada pyar karte hu uske khushe mange he ab challo jaldi..we r getting late" kapil started thinking "aisa kon he jisse sumona itna pyar karte he...mujye pta toh karna he padega after all 'i luv her' n cant live without her.."

(to be continued...)


End file.
